


Together Again

by Toby7



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alpha Males, Blood Drinking, Elves, Explicit Language, Fry Bashing, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mpreg, Riddick slash, Shapeshifting, Slash, Telepathic Bond, mate bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby7/pseuds/Toby7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick meets a familiar face when the ship transporting him back to slam crash lands on a very dangerous world.  Together, they hope to find a way to make it off the planet alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been finished for a few years and the old version is posted up on another site, I'm just in the process of rewriting the chapters to include some new ideas that everyone will hopefully enjoy. I will post the updated versions after they are completed. Also, this story has not been beta read since it's original posting. I've reread the updated version before posting it here, but it's very possible I've missed some mistakes. If you spot something, please let me know.

 

They say all of your brain shuts down in cryosleep…All but the primitive side…the animal side…no wonder I’m still awake. 

Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like forty…forty plus.

Heard an Arab voice, older and traveling with children. Probably on their way to New Mecca.

Smelled a man and woman, covered in the scent of gun powder and ammo. Bushwackers. Small time mercs. Gotta keep my eyes on them.

My real problem, however, is Johns. The Blue-Eyed-Devil. He’s planning on taking me back to slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane…long time in between stops…a long time for something to go wrong.

But Johns isn’t the only thing that's bothering me. There’s someone else here…familiar…someone I should know. Someone…important. My senses are a bit off; the drug Johns hooked up to my cryo unit before loading me in, dispenses a hit once at the start of the month. I can feel the fifth dose just starting to wear off, so the sixth would be coming along anytime now. Five months is a long time to spend in the drift.

______________________________________

Riddick lifted his head when the ship started going crazy. He heard lots of alarms blaring, people yelling, footsteps running quickly past him and flashing lights could be seen through the small hole in his blindfold. Something was happening. Riddick cocked his head in the direction those running footsteps had taken, trying to hear what was going on up front.

Someone landed hard in front of his cryo-tube with a pained grunt. Johns. He knew it was him. After all those years of being chased by the merc, he always knew when he was close by.

Suddenly the ship crashed hard, the hull ripping open like a tin can and taking an entire bank of cryolockers with it to sink down in the sand. Lost forever.

______________________________________

Johns had tied me up somewhere against a bulkhead. Bit in my mouth, blindfold back over my eyes.

When we crashed, something hit the glass of my cryolocker and broke it open. Tried to choke the life out of Johns, but he beat me with a weighted baton until I let go. I couldn’t see well enough to fight him off and I still had my restraints on, so I was captured again. But there will be another time to escape. I chuckled quietly as I remembered his cocky words, _“Someone's gonna get hurt one of these times, and it ain't gonna be me.”_

I could hear his voice not too far off talking to someone he'd called captain.

“So do we just keep him locked up forever?” 

“That'd be my choice. He just escaped from a maximum security prison.” Johns answered.

The captain whispered, “is he really that dangerous?”

“Only around humans.” I could hear the smirk in Johns' voice. Truer words have never left your lips, Johns.

Johns' heavy footsteps came back in my direction until they stopped directly in front of me. He's probably standing in his usual position: feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed over his chest, and I'm sure he's got that same dumb ass smirk on his face too.

I heard someone walk up next to Johns and I stiffened slightly. It’s the familiar one. I inhaled deeply to try and place the scent, and would have collapsed in shock if I didn't have better self control. I turned my head to the side to maybe catch a glimpse through the hole in the blindfold.

“So, who’s this you got here?” The male's voice was light and silky and the sound of it sent a shiver down my spine. Luckily, Johns' attention was completely focused on the male standing beside him, otherwise, he would have noticed my reaction. 

“Riddick. He's a murderer and escaped convict. He dangerous so _stay_ away from him.” I could see Johns puffing up, trying to look make himself look bigger. Made him look like a jackass to me.

The male gasped and he covered his mouth in pretend shock/fear. “Riddick? Th-that’s Riddick?”

Oh, but you are a good actor. I didn’t think I’d ever find you again. And then when I was captured…I lost all hope.

“Yeah, but don’t you worry. I’ll protect you.” Johns said placing a hand on the other male's shoulder.

I scoffed through the bit. He just flashed his fake holobadge like it was some big thing.

“Oh, you’re so brave.” The voice sighed. I heard something slide quietly across the floor and stop right in front of me as they walked off.

I looked down through the hole. It was a blowtorch and my goggles. Don't know how he got them, probably lifted them off Johns, but I'm glad to have them back. Not sure what it's like outside this ship so getting around without them, could have been difficult. I grinned the best I could behind the metal bit. That’s my boy.

Looking up above me, I saw that some of the bulkhead had broken during the crash. I lifted myself up and dislocated my shoulders to bring my cuffed hands through the gap in the metal structure and then brought my arms back down after I popped my shoulders back in place. I fell to the floor and grabbed the blowtorch.

I’ll see you soon Elijah.

______________________________________

“Fuck!”

“What is it?” The captain—Carolyn Fry—asked.

“He’s gone.” Johns was standing in front of the empty bulkhead. He kicked a piece of twisted metal that had come off during the crash. _This is just great. Like we need another way to die_. He thought in frustration.

He ran back outside as fast as he could, breathing harshly as he tried to get air into his lungs. Johns looked off into the distance and turned in a slow circle, but he saw no movement. He knew he wouldn’t though. Riddick could keep still for hours.

Johns swept his eyes across the area again and he saw something glinting near the crashed ship. He went over and as he got closer he saw that it was Riddick’s bit.

He threw the piece of metal as far as he could. “ _Fuck_!” It was worth repeating.

______________________________________

No one seemed too concerned about a murderer being on the loose even as Fry ordered everyone to find whatever weapons they could, and to take stock of supplies. Most of it was a pile of crap. The two bushwhackers—Shazza and Zeke—had a few handguns, Paris—an antiquities dealer—had some ancient weapons from Earth, and the Holy man—Imam—had a ceremonial sword. Of course, Johns had quite a few weapons of his own, but he wasn't sharing.

“What’s the need for all this anyway? If he’s gone he’s gone. Why would he bother us?” Paris asked.

“Maybe to take what you got…maybe to work your nerves.” Johns looked directly into Paris' eyes to get his point across, “or _maybe_ just to slit your throat while you sleep.” 

Paris gulped and tightened his grip on a long black spear.

“So, what do we do?”

They all looked over to the man who spoke. Elijah. He was tall, about 182 cm, he had a toned and tan body, weighed about 72 kilos, long white hair pulled up in a ponytail with long bangs framing his face, beautiful green eyes—one of the things that gave him away as an alien breed, they were cat-like. Another were the ears, they were the ears of the Elven race. The final giveaway though, was the white tail that was long enough to reach the ground when it wasn’t wrapped around his waist.

“Just don’t wander off alone.” Fry said.

“Don’t wander off _period_.” Johns corrected.

Elijah nodded and then went back into the ship.

“Didn’t I just say not to go anywhere?” Johns asked the others. They just shrugged.

“Here. Try this out. It should make it easier to breathe.” Shazza said to Jack and handed him a modified oxygen tank. Jack was one of the four boys here, the other three were pilgrims traveling with Imam.

Jack took a hit from the breather and nodded. It worked.

______________________________________

“We should look for water.” Fry said, getting everyone’s attention after all the breathers were handed out. All they could find on the ship was liquor from Paris' personal stock. Alcohol wouldn't help the kids or Imam, who couldn't drink while on his pilgrimage to New Mecca. “Imam, we should go before nightfall. Zeke, I need you to dig some graves and get my crew in there.” He nodded.

They heard shouting and rushed over to the other side of the ship where Ali—one of the pilgrim boys—was pointing.

About a hundred degrees from where the two other suns were beginning their decent, a bright blue ball of light was coming into view.

“So much for your bloody nightfall.” Zeke said in his Australian accent.

“ _Three_ suns?” Jack said incredulously.

“This is a good sign. Blue sun, blue water.” Imam said with a smile.

“It’s also the direction Riddick went.” Johns said. He looked over in Imam’s direction. “Still a good sign?” He unhooked his pistol and handed it to Zeke. “One shot if you spot him.”

Zeke nodded.

“What if he spots us first?” Paris asked quietly.

Johns smirked slightly and turned his back to Paris, looking off into the distance.“They’ll be no shots.”

______________________________________

Imam, the three pilgrim boys, Elijah, Johns and Fry had been walking across the vast desert for what seemed like hours.

Johns stopped and took out his scope to look for Riddick. He didn’t see him, but he did see something else.

“Anything?” Fry asked coming to a stop behind him.

“Looks like…trees.” Johns said, sliding the scope back in his pocket.

The three boys laughed and took off at a run in the direction Johns had indicated.

“Hey!” Johns yelled, but they were already too far ahead.

The adults were rushing to catch up, when the three boys came to a sudden stop and starting yelling in Arabic, pointing in front of them.

“Not trees,” Fry said in the stunned silence.

“It’s a grave yard,” Elijah said in a quiet tone. His sharp eyes searched through the bones. He saw a dark shadow move. “I think I’ll take a look.” He started walking down the hill before Johns could to stop him. No one noticed the long white tail sweeping away any tracks he left behind.

______________________________________

Stupid humans. Stupid _Johns_. Always getting in the way. I can’t believe he doesn’t recognize me. Although, I’m sure once he sees me with Riddick…yeah, he’ll know then. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips as I wrapped my tail back around my waist.

I’m at the place where I saw the shadow. I know he’s here. I look around to see if I was followed before stepping through a gap in the bones.

“Riddick!” I hissed. “Come out. I know you’re here. I can smell you.” I stiffened when strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my chest and I was pulled back against a muscular body.

“And what do I smell like?” His deep gravely voice whispered in my sensitive ears. I dropped my head back on to his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I moaned slightly when he bit the tip of my right ear. “Like the forest during a thunderstorm. Earth and ozone. Like home.” I took a deep breath and sighed sadly when I noticed one important thing missing from his scent. Me. I lifted the mouthpiece of my breather to his lips. “Here.”

He took a couple hits of the oxygen and then nuzzled behind my left ear.

“I searched for you everyday after we were separated, and then when I heard Johns had caught you to take you back to slam…I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” I squeezed my eyes shut when my heart seemed to skip a beat at the thought.

Riddick sighed deeply behind me and kissed the top of my head. “Did you know I was on this transporter?”

“Yeah, the news of your capture made its way around the merc circuit. I dug up the information on how Johns was getting you back to slam and slipped on board the ship when no one was looking. I was able to hack into the computer system once I was on board and I reset my cryolocker to wake me up a week after we left port. The plan was to free you, get rid of Johns and the crew, then hijack the ship someplace else. I think the computer had some sort of program that checks for things out of the norm, because I didn't wake up until we got hit and all the lockers started opening. Looks like I’m gonna have to think of something else now.”

Riddick loosened his arms slightly and I turned to face him. “I’m not leaving without you. We’re partners. That little separation _will not_ happen again.” I said sternly and poked hard him in the chest.

Riddick nodded in agreement. “Never again,” he said softly.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking back on the moment Riddick was captured. We had been running from mercs on some backwater planet and they were close on our tail, but we were almost to our ship. I had been barely conscious from blood-loss and Riddick was struggling to carry me. We had both been shot, me in my lower abdomen and Riddick twice in the right shoulder and once in the small of his back.

_“Riddick, I don't know how much longer I can stay awake.” It was dark and we were running through a dense stand of trees, trying to make it back to our ship. We were so close, it was just on the other side of the forest._

_My head rolled against his left shoulder when he shook me. “Do **not** close your eyes, Elijah.” He growled. “Focus on keeping pressure on your stomach. We're almost there.” _

_I moaned in pain when he stumbled over something on the ground and almost fell. My head was pounding and every time his feet hit the dirt, it felt like someone was bashing me with a sledgehammer._

_A shot rang out behind us and hit a tree to our left. “Fuck!” Riddick yelled in surprise. “I didn't think they were that close.”_

_Suddenly, we came to the end of the forest and I could see the ship through my darkening vision. Unfortunately, I could also see the merc ship flying at top speed in our direction. “We're gonna make it.” I whispered, looking over his shoulder. The mercs were still a good ways back, we have time to get on board. I was just worried about the approaching vessel._

_Two more shots hit the dirt at our feet when we came to a stop at our ship. Riddick jammed his fist down on the switch and the hatch door swung open._

_Another bullet ricocheted off the side of the ship just as he dropped me down in a chair and hit a few buttons on the control panel. He strapped me in and then shook my shoulders. “ **Elijah**.” He said forcefully. _

_My eyes snapped open to stare at him. “Why haven't we left?” I started coughing and tasted blood on my tongue. “Riddick?”_

_“There's a ship headed our way. We're not going to make it off world unless I do something.” Riddick pushed my hair back out of my face and lifted my chin when my head dropped._

_“Ok.” I whispered still confused. Blinking rapidly, I tried to stay awake, but it was a loosing battle._

_“I love you. Remember that.” He kissed me hard on the mouth and pushed a button on the arm of my chair. A glass tube came up through the floor and closed off over my head. Riddick stepped back as a cloud of knockout gas started filling up the stasis chamber. A bullet suddenly hit Riddick in the side of his right thigh and I wondered why the hatch was still open._

_I heard the ships' computer inform us that autopilot was engaged it was ready for take off. The last thing I saw before passing out was Riddick grabbing a gun and jumping out of the ship._

The ship had kept me in a frozen state until it reached the destination Riddick had punched in. My home-world. I shook my head roughly to rid myself of that horrible memory and pushed Riddick away from me. “ _You_ ,” I began angrily.

He leaned down and kissed me. Gently at first and then harder as the kiss progressed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer.

“What happened Riddick? He had you for two months before deciding to take you to slam.” I shook my head as I realized something. “How long has it been now? I didn't wake up a week into the journey like I was suppose to, so how long was I actually under?” I pulled my head back to get a look at his face.

Riddick sighed, and I knew. “It was a long time, wasn't it?”

“Five months.”

My legs felt week and Riddick tightened his arms around me. Seven months. I'd been separated from my mate for _seven_ months.

Riddicks' deep voice rumbled in my ear. “At the end of that first month, Johns took me to Butcher Bay. I was there for a week before I made my escape, with Johns' _help_. When I got to the hanger, I saw that his ship was still in the bay. Thought it would be a nice 'fuck you' if I stole it, had no idea the damn bastard was still on board. He attacked me just as the ship lifted for take off and we crashed into the prison. Johns got knocked out during the crash, but I was ok.

“Turns out, the ship crashed right into the warden's office, so I got my revenge on him. He alerted the guards before I got him to give me the codes to his ship though. By that time, Johns was awake again, but he fit nicely into my new escape plan. I switched clothes with the warden and played it like I was escorting a prisoner down the hall.

“We had just made it on to the warden's ship when Johns attacked me _again_ , only this time he was prepared. Apparently, he had stolen a bunch of the sedative they used in level 3 of the slam. That shit really knocks you on your ass.” Riddick sighed and rubbed my back to try and get me to relax, but I was already way beyond that point.

“He then kept moving us around for another month after that. Apparently, there was another merc after my bounty, and he'd been doggin' Johns' steps for a while, trying to steal away his prisoners.” Riddick shrugged. “I'm not really sure what happened that made Johns feel it was finally time to take me to another slam. He kept me doped up with that drug. Really fucked with my head.”

I growled quietly. I hadn't even _known_ that Riddick had gone to Butcher Bay. Without Riddick to help me heal, I ended up in a coma for a little over a month. When I woke up, I was in my bed at my parents house. I had been just barely able to sense Riddick and then, he was gone. To have him suddenly ripped from my mind was excruciating. Painful, like having a limb torn off, I'd imagine. Thought Riddick was dead until a few days later, when I heard about Johns taking a highly dangerous prisoner to slam using a common transport vessel. I had just known it was Riddick. 

Fucking Johns. The second I get my chance, he's dead.

We broke apart when we heard someone coming. Johns. I would recognize his stench anywhere. Riddick jumped up onto the large curved bone above our heads and then reached down to grab my arms when I held them up. Before climbing completely onto the bone, I dropped my tail to the ground to brush away our tracks. 

Riddick settled on his back and I held myself on all fours above him, as the ledge was only wide enough for one. Riddick reached out and pulled me until I was lying flat on top of him. 

He smirked up at me and placed a kiss on my lips.

Johns and Fry stopped through the bones and came to a stop under us. I looked over the side to see him inspecting the dirt right in front of the bones. “Look at this.”

Fry crouched down next to him to examine the bone fragments on the ground.

“He's been here.” Johns stated rubbing his fingers against the side of what looked like a rib bone.

Fry tilted her head and looked around. “How do you know? I don't see any tracks in the sand.”

Johns shook his head and stood back up. “He would've taken care of that, but I'm talking about this right here.” He pointed to the carved out indentation in the bone. “Looks like he's made himself a shiv.”

The captain still looked confused as she stood up as well. “Using what? He doesn't have any tools.”

Johns scowled at the woman's ignorance and shrugged. “He's resourceful. Probably used a sharp rock or something.” He took off his hat and rubbed the top of this head in frustration, before putting it back on. “Probably long gone by now,” he said as he moved back to stand below us again. All I had to do, was drop my tail down and wring his stupid little neck. My tail was almost unwrapped, when I felt Riddick's hand grab it. I huffed quietly but didn't try to pull it from his grasp.

Fry and Johns went back through the bones and we dropped quietly to the ground once Johns left to continue his search for Riddick someplace else.

The captain was leaning back against the bones changing her O2 unit.

It would be so easy to slit her throat right now. I think one of us may have done it, had Johns not come back just then.

______________________________________

Riddick and I stared at the bottle of scotch Johns left behind in the sand when he and Fry left. It was bait. Riddick reached out and grabbed it. He drank down half and gave the rest to me. I quickly drank the rest and then filled it back up with sand to make it look full. Riddick placed the bottle back in its original position and we waited until Johns was out of sight.

“So what are we going to do?” I asked as I gave him another hit from my O2 unit.

Riddick sighed and looked at the ground. I don't think I'm going to like what he says next. “I think you should go back.” 

_Definitely_ didn't like that. “Go back. Why?” I crossed my arms and gave him my best 'you better have a good reason, or else' look.

“If Johns sees the two of us together he’s gonna know who you are and then you’re gonna get caught too.” Riddick said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. Guess that was good enough. “You’re right of course, but I don’t have to like it.” I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Riddick grinned. “That’s my boy.” He kissed me again.

God, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of him.

“Now, go on. I’ll be around.” He pushed me gently away from him.

“Don’t do anything stupid Riddick.” I said, worried.

“I won’t. Promise.”

I kissed him one last time and then left to catch up with the others. I didn't look back. I wouldn't have kept going otherwise.

______________________________________

“Where have you been?” Johns asked when I reached him.

“I got left behind.” I said, giving him a cocky grin. It was kinda the truth if you thought about it. 

Johns gave me a long look, and I suddenly wondered if he'd figured it out, but he shook his head and kept walking.

______________________________________

Well, we found water, a human settlement, food, and an emergency space skiff. Looks like we just might get off this planet after all. All we gotta do now, is get rid of Johns.

______________________________________

We got back to the crashed ship just in time to see Riddick running away from one of the graves Zeke had been digging.

Dammit, Riddick. You promised.

I growled as Johns took down my mate and ripped off his goggles, exposing his sensitive eyes to the sun. Shazza got a good kick to his face knocking him out. Bitch.

______________________________________

I walked into the cargo container where Riddick was being held. He didn’t have his goggles but he was in the shadows so the light wasn't bothering him too much.

“Johns said you licked the blood clean.” I said, coming to a stop in front of him. He was straddling a piece of metal that had fallen during the crash and he had a chain cuffing each hand to the wall on either side of him.

He lifted his head up and looked at me. “You know the only blood I lick is yours.” He grinned and I rolled my eyes, laughing.

“I thought I said not to do anything stupid.”

He shrugged and then settled further back into the shadows.. “Just gonna steal his O2 unit.”

I shook my head in exasperation, placing the breathing tube against his lips. “Here.” I said with a small grin.

He grinned back at me when he was finished.

“What did you see Riddick?” I asked.

He shrugged. “I’m not sure really…” Riddick trailed off when we heard light footsteps.

I sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose. “Fry.” I said and he moved back into the shadows again.

“What are you doing down here?” Fry asked when she saw me standing near Riddick.

“Just wanted to see him is all.” I replied, looking at her. “Never seen a murderer this close before. It’s exciting.”

I heard Riddick snort softly behind me.

“Well, you’ve seen him, now beat it.” She jerked her head back in the direction she just came from.

I crossed my arms over my chest. “No, I don’t think I will.”

“Hey, I’m the Captain and what I say—”

I interrupted her. “You're no _Captain_ Fry. I know what you tried to do, docking pilot. So don't give me that shit.” I hissed. “If you want me to keep your little secret, you’ll shut your fucking mouth.”

She paled slightly and then nodded. When we were still in the bone yard we heard her tell Johns that she had tried to purge the passengers to save her own skin. She also said that she was the docking pilot and that the real captain had died during the crash. She shouldn’t have told Johns her little secret because now he’s got her by the nose and I know he’ll use that information against her later.

Fry talked to Riddick about the whispers he'd told Johns he'd heard in the hole. I smirked when he answered her with the whispers in his head telling him to go for the sweet spot.

“Why not shock me with the truth?”

I growled. She’s sure got some nerve.

Riddick studied her silently for a moment. “All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I’d take that as a complement. But it ain’t me you gotta worry about now.”

“Show me your eyes Riddick.”

My brow furrowed in confusion. What? “Where the fuck did that come from?”

Fry ignored me. That’s ok. I was more interested in the kid coming down the steps.

“You gotta get a little closer for that.” Riddick said quietly.

I turned my focus back on my mate and Fry.

“Closer.” Riddick whispered.

When she was a foot away from him, he leaped out, the chains only _just_ stopping him from reaching Fry.

She jumped back, frightened, and then relaxed when she saw he could go no further.

“Where the Hell can I get eyes like that?”

We all looked over at Jack.

“Out!” Fry yelled, turning around quickly.

“You gotta kill a few people first.” Riddick said as if he didn’t hear Fry.

Jack nodded eagerly and took the final few steps to reach the bottom of the stairs. “Ok, no problem.” 

“I said get _out_ Jack!”

“Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you’ll never see daylight again,” Riddick continued. “So you dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs.”

“So you can see who’s sneaking up on you in the dark.” Jack said excitedly.

“ _Exactly_.” Riddick whispered.

“Enough!” Fry screamed. Her face was red when she walked over to Jack and pushed him back up the stairs.

“Cute kid.” Riddick said with a grin.

Fry sneered.

Riddick sat back down and settled himself in the shadows once more. “So maybe I did X out a few men,” he shrugged, “but not this time. Not Zeke. You got the wrong killer.”

“Then where is he? He’s not in the hole.” Fry pressed.

“Look deeper.” Riddick said softly. He closed his eyes, clearly finished with their conversation.

Fry stared at Riddick in irritation and then left the room. 

I waited until I could no longer hear her footsteps before speaking again. “So. Jack?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Riddick raised a brow of his own. He was used to me switching back and forth between subjects by now…he just didn’t always know which subject I was switching to.

“What about him?”

I grinned and looked back towards the stairs. “I'm thinking maybe _‘Jackie’_ is a better suited name.”

This time both brows when up as he followed my gaze towards the steps, as if the girl was still standing there in the room with us. “Huh,” was all he had to say on the matter.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my mate again. “So, you didn’t see anything?” I asked getting back to the matter at hand.

He shook his head. “You know I’d tell you if I did.”

“I know. I believe you Riddick.” I stepped up to him and then gave him a thorough kiss.

______________________________________

We had been talking about what we were going to do when we left this planet when I smelt Johns coming. Guess they’re done searching the hole.

“Shh.” I said softly and then stepped away from Riddick and into the shadows.

“Finally found something worse than me, huh?” Riddick said.

Johns sneered and shifted the grip he had on the shotgun at his side. “We’re movin’ out, and I was wondering if I shouldn’t just lighten the load.” Johns said and pointed the gun at Riddick’s head.

Riddick stood up and met Johns’ eyes. He flinched slightly when Johns pulled the trigger.

I swear, in that instant my heart stopped beating.

Riddick dropped his hands to his sides when he felt the chains come loose.

“Want you to remember this moment Riddick. About the way it could’a gone and didn’t.” Johns said, lowering his gun.

Riddick rubbed his ear, “Say that again. I’ve gone slightly deaf.”

I grinned slightly in the shadows. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard, that I thought it was going to burst.

Johns ignored him. “You work without bit, without chains, without shivs…you help us get off this rock-”

Riddick interrupted, “Why? So you can send me back to slam? Fuck you.” He said forcefully.

“Truth is Riddick, I’m tired of chasing you. I wanna be rid of you just as much as you wanna be rid of me.” Johns spoke softly.

I sneered. He’s such a liar. All Johns cares about is that payday he'd get bringing in Riddick.

“You’d turn me loose, boss?”

Johns reached out with Riddick's goggles, “I'm thinkin' you could'a died in the crash.”

Riddick stared at the goggles in Johns’ hand. “My recommendation Johns,” he started quietly, “kill me. Don’t take the chance I won’t get shiv happy on your ass. Ghost me, mother fucker. It's what I'd do to you.”

Johns gave an annoyed grunt. “Come on…you wanna sit at the grown up table or not?”

Riddick slowly reached out and took the goggles and then faster than Johns could see, he grabbed the gun.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked to stand next to Riddick.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Johns yelled, looking back and forth at us.

I smirked. “Something wrong, Johns?” I asked sweetly.

“I—I know you…” He trailed off.

“I would hope so. I’m appalled that it took you so long to recognize me. You know what? I think I’m more offended than appalled. I actually thought you had figured it out earlier when we left the bone yard.” I shrugged my shoulders in a careless motion. “What kinda cop are you?” I paused, shaking my head in mock sadness. “Oh, wait…I forgot…you’re not a cop are you? Just a wannabe merc.”

Johns looked back at Riddick when he heard the gun cock.

“Riddick…” Johns warned.

“FUCK YOU!” Riddick yelled, tightening his hold on the weapon.

“Do we have a deal?”

I quickly unwrapped my tail and a heartbeat later it was cutting off Johns' oxygen. We watched as his hands clawed hopelessly at the steel band around his neck, trying to get it loose. "You shot at my mate Johns. That's a big 'no no'." I tilted my head slightly and looked at his purple face. Smirking, I slowly started to unwrap my tail. "I'm gonna let you go this time Johns, but you do it again and I'm gonna pop your head off your shoulders." I let go completely and watched him fall to the floor with a thud. 

“I want you to remember this moment.” Riddick parroted and then emptied the shells out on to the floor.

Johns rolled onto his side gasping for breath in the thin atmosphere. Crouching down beside the merc, I grabbed the keys to Riddick's cuffs and then stood back up, wrapping my tail back around my waist. We walked up the stairs to go outside, I made sure to go out first and tell them that Johns said to play nice.

Riddick walked up behind me, and a few minuets later a red faced Johns came out rubbing his neck.

I grinned and looked away.

______________________________________

The blue sun was lowering in the sky and the yellow and red suns on the other side rose casting a fire like glow across the desert.

Fry and Imam dragged a power cell from the crash ship to put into the skiff so Fry could run system checks. The three little pilgrims marched in front of them. Shazza, Paris and Jack dragged a trunk full of food and liquor behind them while Johns stayed on the outside. He had his gun close at hand as he kept an eye on Riddick and Elijah who were trailing at the back of the group. They pulled the sled with weapons, tools, medical supplies, and whatever else had been deemed necessary.

Paris left Shazza and Jack to run over to Johns.

“So, what…you click your fingers and he’s one of us now?” Paris asked.

“Didn't say that. But at least this way, I don't have to worry about ya'll falling asleep and not waking up. And don’t forget Elijah. He’s just as dangerous.” Johns said thinking back to what happened earlier. He had told everyone about Elijah before they all left to go back to the settlement they had found earlier.

“Oh. Right.” Paris said. He had forgotten about Elijah. It was easy to forget about him because he looked so innocent. But just take one look at how comfy he was around Riddick…and you could see the killer.

Paris fell behind when he dropped one of his bottles of alcohol. He went back to retrieve it only to see that it was in the hands of Riddick.

Paris cleared his throat nervously and squared his shoulders. “Paris P. Ogilvie, antiquities dealer, entrepreneur.” He held out his hand to Riddick.

Riddick grinned and shook it, “Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer.” He let go.

Elijah smirked and grabbed the hand Riddick had the bottle in. He uncorked it and took a swallow. Then he held it to his mate’s lips. Riddick drank the rest, his left hand over Elijah’s fingers on the bottle and his right hand resting on Elijah’s lower back.

Paris scurried off when Elijah handed him the empty bottle.

______________________________________

“So can I talk to them now?” Jack asked looking back at Riddick and Elijah.

“No!” Johns, Shazza, and Fry yelled.

______________________________________

“I really like that kid. Can we keep her?” Elijah asked me. Everyone was far enough ahead of us that we could talk freely.

I grinned and bumped him with my shoulder.“No more strays,” I said. “Besides, I thought you wanted us to have one of our own someday.” 

Elijah dropped the chain he was using to help pull the sled and stood in front of me. “Of course I want us to have one of our own!” He hissed quietly. “That’s not the point.” He unwrapped his tail and it brushed against my cheek. “But I don’t want to leave her here Riddick. Not if we don’t have to.”

I nodded. “Alright,” I said grabbing the tail, “but you’re my priority. If it comes down to you or the kid, it'll be you all day. I'll leave that kid behind in a heartbeat.” I stroked the fur gently with my fingers. It’s one of the most sensitive spots on his body. It can also be the most painful. 

His body collapsed against me and he started purring. “You keep doing that and I won’t be able to help you pull the sled.” My body muffled his voice.

I laughed quietly but let go of his tail. He wrapped it back around his waist with a shiver.

“Come on Cat.” I said, throwing an arm across his shoulder.

“It's been a while since I've heard that.” Elijah said with a smile.

I smiled back and nuzzled the left side of his head. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent. Never get enough of him.

He picked up the chain and we started pulling again. It didn't take very long to reach the others because they had stopped to look at the pinnacles shooting up from the ground. I was told that when Fry had gone down in that hole to look for Zeke, that she encountered something in there. She got stuck in one of the pinnacles and the group had to dig her out before the creature got a hold of her.

I looked over at Elijah. “What’s in there?”

He took a sniff and then shook his head. “They don’t have a smell Riddick, but I can hear them.” He shook his head again. “What they’re hearing is the clicking of one of the pilgrim’s beads.”

“Take a look.”

Elijah nodded and then concentrated on one of the pinnacles. Using his second Sight, an ability inherited from his father's side, Elijah is able to look through any surface to see what’s on the other side. “Well, they’re not in that one.” He looked around. “So where’s the sound coming from?” He mumbled to himself, looking around again. _“Fuck_!” He hissed and stumbled back against me. “They’re _everywhere_!”

“How many, Cat?”

“Thousands.” He paused. “But that’s only over here. Who knows how many are actually on the planet.” He stood back up. “We have to go. Now.”

I nodded and we started pulling the sled again. Up ahead, the others started moving as well.

______________________________________

We reached the settlement about ten minutes later. The skiff looks like a piece of shit, but it’s the only thing that’s gonna get me and Elijah off this fuckin’ rock.

“Looks a little ratty-ass.” Johns said shaking his head.

“Nothing we can’t fix.” Fry spoke up. I could tell she was nervous about the power cell that she dented while bringing it out of the crash ship.

“Well, it’s no star jumper.” Shazza said.

“It doesn't need to be. Use it to get back up to the Sol Track shipping lanes, stick out a thumb and get picked up.” I said and then turned to Fry. “Right, captain?”

She looked at Johns and then back at me. Probably wondering how I know this stuff. I’m sure Johns will inform her of all my _skills_ the next chance he gets.

“Little help here?” Fry motioned to the damaged cell.

I moved to pick it up, but Johns blocked my path.

“Why don’t you check those containers over there to see if there's anything to patch the wings with.”

I shrugged and then threw my right arm around Elijah’s shoulders, pulling him along. He wrapped his tail around my waist and then glanced back at the ship.

He probably doesn't want us to see what the insides of the ship look like. What Johns doesn't know, is that Elijah can take a look anytime he wants. Doesn't matter though. Our time will come soon. And then we’ll be out of here.

End Chapter One

 

 

NOTES:

182cm is about 6’0 I think.

72 kilos is about 160 pounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If anyone is interested in being a beta for my Pitch Black/CoR series, please let me know.


	2. Revelations

While the young pilgrims worked on getting the water machine fixed, Imam helped Fry adapt the damaged power cell to the skiff’s outdated electrical system. After getting it in place, Fry flipped the ‘ON’ switch. A moment later, the ship’s interior lit up.

Fry exhaled, relieved. _At least something is going in our favor._ “Ok, this should be enough for a system check, but we’re gonna need more cells to get out of here.”

“How many?” Johns asked, walking up behind where Fry was sitting in the pilot’s chair.

The woman stared at the screen, which was still running diagnostics, and thought about her answer. “We’ll need five total to launch,” she finally replied, glancing back at Johns.

“Fifty kilos each.” Johns said quietly to himself. _It’ll take a day to get all those cells here._ The merc rubbed his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on.

“There’s a Sand Cat out there. It's old, but I'm going to see if I can get it running.” Shazza said, as she entered the ship.

The Sand Cat was designed to haul mining samples across rough alien terrain, so it’ll make getting the cells back to the skiff much easier.

“Do it.” Johns said, “and if you need any help…” Johns trailed off as he looked out the thick window at the front of the ship. His eyes narrowed. “Where’s Riddick and Elijah?”

______________________________________

We went walking through the ghost town to see if we could figure out what had happened here. What we found was interesting to say the least: dead gardens, upended chairs, broken windows, scattered utensils, broken picture frames, clothes still on the racks. All signs that something had gone wrong. But what?

I looked down at Elijah, but it seemed that he was at a loss as well.

I stopped walking when Elijah moved to stand in front of me. He grabbed both my hands in his own and looked up in to my eyes. Even with the goggles on, I knew he could see them.

“What is it?” I asked him, curious.

“I don’t want to wait anymore Riddick. Our bond has faded to the point that I can’t even _sense_ you anymore…can’t hear you.” Elijah's eyes closed and he leaned his head on my chest. “Please,” he whispered.

The bond. That’s something that I’ve missed. After placing Elijah into stasis on our ship seven months ago, the mental bond I had with him became muted the moment he was unconscious. Then, Johns took me captive and kept me in a drugged up haze as we moved from one planet to the next dodging some merc, I was never aware enough to feel our link sever.

Had Johns _only_ put me in cryo, I would have been able to communicate with Elijah, no matter the distance, and we could have worked out some sort of rescue. But Johns, it seemed, must have had some sort of epiphany and realized combining drugs and cryo _together_ , would be a good move. Unfortunately, he was right.

It was only _after_ we crashed on this planet and I was no longer being dosed, that the realization of our severed bond hit me. Not being able to hear his voice in my head, not being able to sense his emotions, not being able to sense him _period_ , was pure hell. I can't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like on his end. To have actually been _aware_ of the exact moment the bond disconnected. He must have thought I was dead.

To reestablish our bond we'd have to reopen our claim marks and then drink the others’ blood. That’ll get us a temporary link anyhow. To make it permanent, we’d have to do the blood exchange during intercourse. But this isn't the time or place for that.

I looked around until I found what we needed. “Come on,” I said, pulling him along by his hand.

______________________________________

They entered a small building that had tables and lab equipment scattered about the room. Riddick brought Elijah over to the closest table and lifted him to sit on top of it. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Elijah reached up and removed Riddick's goggles. He dropped the eye wear on the table beside his hip and then pulled Riddick to stand between his legs.

“I love you, Riddick.” Elijah whispered, caressing the side of Riddick's face.

Riddick gave his mate a broad smile and leaned in close, placing his hands on either side of Elijah's hips. “And I love you,” he whispered back.

Riddick lifted his right hand and gently rubbed the skin on the left side of Elijah’s neck. Under his fingers, he found the scar he had given Elijah five years ago when they mated. The scar would always be there, but they had to renew their claim at least once a month to keep the bond strong. He leaned down and kissed it. Elijah sighed and tilted his head.

Riddick felt his canines grow longer and sharper, as the genes he inherited from Elijah’s blood, woke up from their long sleep. He placed both hands on Elijah's lower back and pulled him as close to the edge of the table as possible.

He bit down into the mark and drank the sweet blood of his mate. 

Elijah moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Riddick's body, trying to get closer.

All too soon for Elijah, Riddick stopped and then slowly licked the bite to close up the wound. He pulled his head back to look at his mate's face. Elijah opened his eyes when he felt Riddick's fingers brush his cheek. 

Elijah's dilated eyes zeroed in on his mate's lips and he reached up to wipe off the blood. Riddick grabbed his hand and stuck Elijah's fingers in his mouth to lick them clean.

Riddick gave a nip to the slim digits and then released them with a smirk. “Your turn.”

Elijah didn't need to be told twice. He was so keyed up, that he didn't have the ability to be gentle. Not that Riddick minded, of course, not at all.

______________________________________

_Can you hear me?_ Riddick asked, nuzzling the side of Elijah's neck. He could already feel his body changing back to the way it was before the separation. He felt stronger, faster, his senses sharper and looking at his mate, he saw beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

Being able to see his mate, and the world, in full color for the first time in months, was not something he would take for granted ever again. He could still see in the dark and his eyes would always be light sensitive, so he had to continue to wear protection, but seeing in color again was amazing.

Elijah laughed,framing Riddick's face between his hands. _Yes, and it is most wonderful to hear your voice in my head again. To have your presence in the back of my mind. To know that you’re there._ Elijah leaned in and kissed Riddick long and hard. After a moment, they broke apart panting.

Riddick leaned his forehead against Elijah’s and sighed, wishing they were someplace else. Wishing they were home.

“Come on. Let’s go look around some more, see if we can figure out what happened here.” Riddick pulled Elijah down off the table and guided him outside.

They walked around the town of rundown buildings, until they came to a stop in front of one of the biggest structures. It was partially covered by a tarp, so Riddick reached up and moved it out of the way. The writing on the door said: ‘Coring Room’.

Elijah tried to open the door, and heard the rattle of chains from the other side. He looked up at Riddick with a frown. “What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know.” Riddick said, looking back at the door. “Take a look.”

Elijah squared his shoulders, trying to mentally prepare himself. There was no telling what he'd find on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the ability that let him see through solid matter. “They’re in there. Little ones. Up in the rafters. So, lets just _not_ go in this room, unless we have to. Ok?” He looked up at his mate.

Riddick nodded.

“Johns.” Elijah whispered when he caught his sent coming toward them.

“You’re missin’ the party, c’mon.” Johns said to them. He whistled and then pat his leg like he was calling for a dog.

They turned to face him, both with scowls on their faces. Johns grinned and walked off.

Elijah nodded to the tarp covering up half of the building. Riddick pulled the tarp all the way off and raised an eyebrow at Jack and Ali hiding underneath. They noticed that Jack had shaved her head and had found a pair of broken goggles. “Missin’ the party, c’mon.” He mimicked to the kids.

“I guess I got me a groupie now.” He said to Elijah as they followed after Johns.

Elijah laughed. “Guess so.”

______________________________________

We were the last ones to enter the communal room, Riddick, Jack and I. Jack went over to sit in between Johns and Fry, and I stood with Riddick near the doorway.

Paris looked at Jack and then at Riddick. “It’s the winner of the look alike contest.” He said, dryly.

On the table in the middle of the room were glass goblets that someone had found and they were filled with water.

Riddick and I were the last to take a glass.

The liquid was a little dirty but that didn’t matter to anyone. Drinking water, after not having it for so long, was like tasting Riddick’s blood for the first time. Well, maybe not as good as _that_ , but it definitely came close.

I leaned back against Riddick’s chest as I drank and closed my eyes to savor the moment. For the time being, everything was perfect. I found Riddick, our bond was strong and we have water. Now, we just gotta get rid of Johns and get the fuck out of here.

“So what are you?” Jack asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I knew she was talking to me. I was the only one in this room who wasn't human…well unless you count Riddick, he inherited some of my traits when we bonded. Like better hearing, sense of smell, keener eyesight, quicker healing and a few other things that came in handy from time to time. It's unclear why he gained these abilities, but they've helped us out of quite a few tight spots, so I'm not against it.

“I am a half breed. Part Elf and part Neko.” I said, taking another sip of water.

“Neko…that’s the cat race right?” Shazza asked .

“Yeah. My father is Neko and my…well, my _mother_ —who is male—is an elf.”

“You’re mother's a _guy_?” Jack asked, confused.

“Yes. You see, when the Elven race was dying out, the Gods blessed the males with the gift to create life. That way, there was more of a chance for the Elves to grow in numbers. So now, males are able to bear children same as the females.” I said.

“Why not just make the females more fertile if they wanted to help out?” Shazza asked.

Before Elijah could answer, Imam spoke up. “No one can know the will of the Gods. They always have their reasons for what they do, they just might not be clear to us at the time.”

“So…you can have kids too? Or you can’t because you’re only half?” Jack asked.

“No, I can have them.” I said with a smile.

“Cool.” Jack returned my smile.

Johns scoffed into is glass of water, but I ignored him. The opinions of a jackass didn't matter to me. It was quiet for a moment as everyone drank their water.

“So who were these people?” Paris asked. “Miners?”

“I’d say geologists.” Shazza corrected.

 _Probably sent from the Company_ , Riddick said to me.

I nodded.

“Why’d they leave their ship?” Jack asked.

No one answered. I knew why. They don’t want to face the truth. I think Riddick and I may have an idea of what happened here and it was nothing good.

“It’s not a ship. Not really. Just a space skiff.” Johns said, breaking the silence.

“Like an emergency life raft?” Paris asked.

“Yeah. They probably had a drop ship take them off planet.” Shazza said, certain. “Long gone.”

I heard Riddick sigh and press himself up against my back.

“These people didn’t leave. Whatever got Zeke got them.” Riddick said.

I smirked when everyone turned to glare in our direction.

“Why do you think they left their clothes on the lines? Pictures on the walls? C’mon now, think about it…these people _didn’t_ leave.” Riddick said again.

I searched their faces as they processed this possibility. Imam was the only one who wasn't paying attention. He was looking out the dusty window. I glanced around the room again and then at the table in the middle. There was an unclaimed goblet of water. I grimaced. One of the pilgrims was missing. I just realized Ali hadn't followed us from the Coring Room.

“Maybe they had weight limits.” Shazza said forcefully. “You don’t know.”

“I _know_ that you don’t fuckin’ break out the fuckin’ _emergency_ skiff unless there's a _fuckin’ emergency_.” I said, just as forcefully. These people just didn’t get it.

“He’s fuckin’ right.” Jack agreed. _Well, at least Jack is willing to listen to reason_ , I said to Riddick, grinning.

“Watch your mouth.” Johns said, glaring at Jack. He looked back in our direction. “No one wants to hear what you think about—”

Fry cut him off. “So what happened?”

“Has anyone seen Ali?” Imam asked turning around to face us.

We all glanced over at him.

“Has anyone checked the Coring Room?” Riddick asked.

As if in answer, a faint scream could be heard in the distance.

I met Riddick's eyes as the others rushed past us to get out the door. If that kid was in the Coring Room with those _things_ , then he probably wouldn't be alive for much longer.

______________________________________

We were all outside the entrance of the Coring Room. Johns pulled out his gun and shot at the doors, the chains fell to the ground when Imam nudged the it open with his hand.

No one moved.

I peaked my head in and looked around. It was empty…and quiet. Where did the creatures go? The room was large, various crates and tables scattered about, and there was a giant mining drill in the center. 

“Well, go on Riddick.” Johns said nodding his head towards the open doors.

My tail shot out and wrapped itself tightly around Riddick’s waist. “You got the big gauge Johns, _you_ fuckin’ go!” I yelled at him. Johns was _really_ asking for it, and I couldn't _wait_ to give it to him.

He scowled at me, but said nothing.

“Looks like I’m stuck.” Riddick said, with a cocky grin, folding his large arms across his chest.

Johns spat in the dirt and then hesitantly stepped through the entrance.

Imam followed. “Ali?” he called, but there was no answer. “Ali?” he tried a bit louder, as he slowly walked around the drill. 

I placed my hand on Jack's shoulder as she tried to follow Fry and Shazza into the building. “Stay.” I told her, staring inside. When Jack started to protest, I looked at her. Her mouth closed with an audible click and she nodded. I removed my hand and stepped closer to my mate, wrapping my tail back around my waist.

Paris and the other two pilgrims went inside and came to a stop near the drill. Without warning, it suddenly started moving and everyone in the building jumped, startled. Johns' reaction was the best, as he actually tripped over his own feet trying to turn around. Glad his finger wasn't on the trigger of his ever present shotgun.

“Fuck.” Johns whispered, panting. “Did one of you touch that?” he asked, looking at Paris and the pilgrims. Paris shook his head rapidly in denial.

“It's solar.” Fry spoke up, nodding her head at the panels on top of the machine. “Everything in this town seems to be run on solar energy.”

My eyes shot over to the side of the room when I heard a faint rattling coming from behind a door. I looked through it with my Sight and my mouth dropped open at what I saw. It was Ali. He had been torn to shreds…cuts everywhere, skin missing…his _eyes_ were gone. And behind him was a flock of those creatures. It was the little ones from the rafters and the kid had stumbled into their nest.

Johns whirled back around and turned towards the door when the noise came again, this time loud enough for human ears. He stepped closer with his gun held out in front of him. Looking at Imam when he appeared by his side, he nodded his head at the door, shotgun ready.

Imam carefully opened the door and I pulled Riddick further away from the entrance where we were standing with Jack. I rested against the front of my mate's body and watched as small winged creatures burst out from behind the door. They screeched as they flew frantically around the room and then, suddenly, silence descended as they disappeared down the coring shaft.

 _What did you see?_ Riddick asked, rubbing my arms.

Instead of telling him, I showed him. It's another thing that we can do as a bonded pair…share memories.

“Damn,” he murmured in my ear. 

A strange noise came from Imam as he fell to his knees in the open doorway. I sighed sadly, hopefully, it was a quick death.

After a moment Riddick took my hand and led me inside. “Stay out here Jack,” I said. Jack huffed, but didn't follow us in. I saw Johns walk carefully over to the coring shaft and take a quick peek, shining the light from his shotgun around in the darkness below. He pulled a percussive flare off his belt, and threw it in. 

Light suddenly shone out the top of the shaft, when the flare lit after hitting the bottom.

Riddick let go and walked over to stand next to Johns and looked down too. He shared with me an image I wouldn't soon forget. Bones. Human bones, and they were picked clean.

“I guess we know what happened to those people now, huh?” Riddick smirked and then walked back over to me. We left and went back to the settlement.

Nobody slept for the rest of the twin-sun day.

______________________________________

The pilgrims and Imam held a memorial service for Ali in the blue light of the morning sun. Paris and Jack stood off to the side of the small grave with their heads bowed and hands clasped in front of them.

Elijah and I followed Johns and Shazza back to the Coring Room where Fry was already inside.

She didn’t even notice us, intent on the tables lining one of the walls.

“Why would they lock themselves in here like that, do you think?” Shazza asked looking around.

“Not sure.” Johns answered, moving closer to Fry.

She turned away from the table and saw Elijah and I standing in the doorway.

“Other buildings weren’t secure,” I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame.

Elijah stepped to my side and rubbed his face against my right bicep. I heard him inhale my scent and realized he was nervous. I uncrossed my arms and placed the one he was leaning against, around his shoulders, pulling him as close as he could get. Fuck the others. Comforting my mate was more important than caring if they saw, as Elijah liked to call it, my 'softer side'. 

Johns whirled around at my voice. _What kinda merc is he, to not know when he’s being followed? Especially by one of us_ , I sent to Elijah.

I grinned when Elijah chuckled, and relaxed.

“So they ran in here. Heaviest doors. They thought they’d be safe, but they forgot to lock the cellar,” I said, as Elijah and I walked over to the shaft to look inside. Shazza followed. I lifted up my goggles so I could get a good look. The bottom was littered with the bones from the settlers.

“So that’s what happened to my Zeke?” Shazza asked. She looked at me. “And you were there. _You_ were going to kill him.” She sneered, kicking dirt on to his boots.

 _Easy_ , I told Elijah when I saw him tensing.

“No. Just gonna steal his O2,” I gave her a careless shrug. “But I noticed that he didn’t hesitate to try and ghost _my_ ass when he killed that survivor from the crash.”

I was referring to the man that Zeke shot when he saw him in front of Shazza at the crashed ship, right after I escaped. He shot him up good with Johns’ pistol.

Shazza looked down and shuffled her feet. She lifted her head back up and squared her shoulders. “Here, take it.” She gave me her O2.

“What? It broken?” I asked, tossing it on the ground.

She shook her head in anger. “Actually, you asshole, I'm trying to say I'm sorry. So, take it. Still got a few hits left.” She turned away. “Startin’ to acclimate anyway.”

Liar. Elijah nudged me and I reached down to grab the breather. Fine. She wanted to go without, that's her choice. I brought the mouthpiece up to my lips and gratefully sucked in the oxygen. I hadn't taken anymore hits from Elijah's unit since the day before, as I hadn't wanted my mate to run out, so I had been feeling like I was a lung short.

I looked over at Johns as I strapped on the unit, and saw him scowling at me, probably pissed at Shazza. Smirking, I lifted the mouthpiece in his direction, in a mock salute and took another hit. He sneered and turned back to Fry. 

Elijah chuckled, and gave me an amused look. “Don't antagonize the angry man with the gun, dear. We still need him, and if he shoots you, I’m going to rip off his head.”

I laughed, catching Johns' attention again, but I ignored him. Pulling Elijah against me, I gave him a kiss on his temple and nuzzled the top of his head. “Yes, mate.”

“Ok, so let’s board this shaft up and get the fuck outa here. These things seem to stick to the dark so if we stick to the light we sh—”

Fry cut Johns off. “Twenty-two years.” She was staring at something on the table in front of her.

“What?” Johns asked, annoyed.

“These coring samples are dated. The last one was twenty-two years ago this month,” she said.

“So…” Johns said. “What’s it have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know…” Fry trailed off and then walked quickly out of the building muttering something about an Orrery.

I looked down at Elijah. He shrugged, just as confused as I was.

______________________________________

We followed Fry into the Orrery. Imam, the pilgrims, Jack and Paris joined us soon after.

Fry went straight to a solar powered mechanical galaxy that tracked the planet’s orbit around the three suns. The device had a year counter and at the moment it was passing 17.

Fry moved the planets with her hand to make it go faster. The counter clicked past 18, 19, 20, 21, 22.

She stopped at that number and we all saw it. The immense ringed planet that was nearby, covered all three suns and plunged this planet into complete darkness.

Total eclipse.

“You gotta be shittin’ me.” Johns muttered.

I caught Johns' eyes and gave him a cocky smile.

“You’re not afraid of the dark are you?”

 

  
End Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone know how to put in page breaks using the html tags?


	3. The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was going though this chapter, I realized that I needed to further explain a few things in the first chapter for certain plot lines to make sense later. It mostly has to do with the timeline for when Riddick was captured. I'm going to post that part here so you don't have to go back and re-read chapter one.
> 
> Also, things regarding Riddick's time and the order he went to different slams are going to be different from canon, since I already had this story written before the Butcher Bay game came out telling us more of Riddick's background.
> 
>  
> 
> Riddicks' deep voice rumbled in my ear. “At the end of that first month, Johns took me to Butcher Bay. I was there for a week before I made my escape, with Johns' help. When I got to the hanger, I saw that his ship was still in the bay. Thought it would be a nice 'fuck you' if I stole it, had no idea the damn bastard was still on board. He attacked me just as the ship lifted for take off and we crashed into the prison. Johns got knocked out during the crash, but I was ok.
> 
> “Turns out, the ship crashed right into the warden's office, so I got my revenge on him. He alerted the guards before I got him to give me the codes to his ship though. By that time, Johns was awake again, but he fit nicely into my new escape plan. I switched clothes with the warden and played it like I was escorting a prisoner down the hall.
> 
> “We had just made it on to the warden's ship when Johns attacked me again, only this time he was prepared. Apparently, he had stolen a bunch of the sedative they used in level 3 of the slam. That shit really knocks you on your ass.” Riddick sighed and rubbed my back to try and get me to relax, but I was already way beyond that point.
> 
> “He then kept moving us around for another month after that. Apparently, there was another merc after my bounty, and he'd been doggin' Johns' steps for a while, trying to steal away his prisoners.” Riddick shrugged. “I'm not really sure what happened that made Johns feel it was finally time to take me to another slam. He kept me doped up with that drug. Really fucked with my head.”
> 
> I growled quietly. I hadn't even known that Riddick had gone to Butcher Bay. Without Riddick to help me heal, I ended up in a coma for a little over a month. When I woke up, I was in my bed at my parents house. I had been just barely able to sense Riddick and then, he was gone. To have him suddenly ripped from my mind was excruciating. Painful, like having a limb torn off, I'd imagine. Thought Riddick was dead until a few days later, when I heard about Johns taking a highly dangerous prisoner to slam using a common transport vessel. I had just known it was Riddick.
> 
> Fucking Johns. The second I get my chance, he's dead.  
> now, on with the story!  
>  ________________________________________

Fry crossed the campground quickly, yelling orders to everyone as she went. “We gotta get those power cells from the ship, asap!” She came to a sudden stop outside the skiff. “Fuck. I still gotta check out the hull and patch up the wings…we never got to those.” She kicked the dirt. “ _Dammit_.”

“I’d wait on those cells if I were you.”

Fry quickly turned around to face Johns, wondering if she had heard him right? “Wait? You want to _wait_? For _what_ Johns? Till it’s so dark that we won’t be able to see a goddamn thing?”

“We’re not sure when this thing is gonna happen, Fry, so lets not—”

“Just get the fucking cells here Johns. What’s the discussion?” Fry interrupted him.

Johns glanced around to see if anyone was watching and then motioned her to go aboard the skiff. “I ever tell you how Riddick escaped Slam City?”

 _That_ caught her attention.

Johns told her in graphic detail, of Riddick's time within the prison, especially the parts about him carving his victim’s body to pieces, and about the actual escape. But that wasn’t what scared Fry the most.

“He can _pilot_?” Fry whispered, thinking about all the horrible things Johns said Riddick had done. Piloting required superior intelligence and intense training. It also made Riddick even more dangerous. Once the skiff was repaired, what was stopping him and Elijah from leaving them all behind?

“So can Elijah,” Johns said. “But Riddick hijacked a prison _transport_ to escape Slam City, not just any old small ship. He made a helluva good run before I caught him.” Johns stared off into space for a moment as a thought occurred to him. Only just now remembering that the report from Ursa Luna said that Riddick escaped with the help of another inmate, but there had been only a grainy photo of his accomplice. _Bet that was Elijah_ , Johns shook his head in disgust. It had taken him two years to finally capture Riddick and now look where they were.

Fry's voice brought him back to the conversation. “Ok, well, maybe it’s a good thing that they have these skills…I mean, maybe we can use them to help out with—”

“Won’t work,” Johns interrupted, shaking his head. 

“You said we could trust Riddick…that there was a deal to let him go free,” Fry countered.

“That’s what I said.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game here Johns.” Fry muttered, catching on to Johns' plan.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but chains don’t work on this guy. The only way everyone will be safe, is if he believes that he's going free.” He thought for a second. “Elijah too.”

“You mean if he learns that you’re gonna royally fuck them over,” Fry sneered.

Johns ignored her. “We wait to bring the cells at the last possible moment…when the skiff is all fixed up and we’re ready to launch.”

Fry stared at him in amazement. Johns was more evil then he made Riddick out to be. The man was _obsessed_ with Riddick. From what she could tell…it was Johns who was the psycho.

“Look, they haven’t harmed any of us, as far as I can tell neither of them have lied to us either. Just stick to the deal, Johns. Let them go, if that’s what it takes.”

“He’s a murderer. Hell, both of them are! The law says they gotta do their bid and there ain’t nothin’ I can do about it.” 

“You’re dancing on razor blades here Johns,” Fry said quietly

“I’m not gonna give him a chance to grab another ship.” Johns left the skiff in search of Riddick. He didn’t have to look far. As he descended the stairs, he saw Riddick and Elijah sitting in the shade of the skiff. Riddick was shaving his head with Imam’s knife. Johns glanced back to the cockpit, measuring the distance. He seemed to be out of earshot.

______________________________________

After we saw Johns and Fry walk inside the skiff, Elijah and I sat down in the shade against the side.

I turned to look at Elijah when he sighed and let his head fall back against the ship will a dull thud.

“What’s wrong?”

He closed his eyes. “It’s just so fucking hot.” The dark green tank top he was wearing was damp with sweat. He growled suddenly and looked at me. “Gimmie your damn shiv.” 

I raised a brow, but handed it over all the same. I finally understood his intentions when he started cutting into his tight dark brown pants at just above mid-thigh.

“Are you _trying_ to torture me?” I asked with a scowl. “That's too short.” But Elijah just gave me a cocky smile, and slipped the shiv into a compartment on the inside of one of his tall black boots.

I huffed. “Better?” I asked, dryly.

“Oh, yes, _much_ better,” he answered, stretching out his mile long legs. He brought one of them back up and ran his fingers teasingly over the smooth skin from his inner thigh to his knee. Elijah tossed the remnants of his pants off to the side and stood up in front of me. He spun around in a slow circle and then hooked his thumbs in the front of his new cutoffs. “How does it look?” He asked, cocking out a hip. 

I gave him a long slow look and twirled my finger, asking him to spin again. He did a half turn and gave me a heated glance over his shoulder. Damn. My mate has the _finest_ ass in the universe. 

I reached up and pulled him down to straddle my lap. “Way too distracting,” I growled.

Elijah laughed and kissed me. The sweet taste of his lips is something I will never grow tired of.

“When we get off this rock, we’ll go and visit your parents for a while,” I said after he leaned back to catch his breath. “A nice long stay on an ice planet sound good to you?”

“It sounds wonderful,” Elijah replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. He grinned and leaned in close, his lips brushing mine with every word he spoke. “But this time, lets try not to get captured when we visit the neighboring planet for supplies.” His lips pressed against mine, cutting off my laughter.

______________________________________

We looked up as Johns came down the ramp a short while later. When he didn’t immediately look in our direction, I continued shaving my head and Elijah went back to braiding his long thick hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johns look at us and then glance back in the direction of the cockpit.

“Thought we said no shivs.” Johns said with a fake smile. Good. He should be nervous.

I stopped and looked at the knife I had borrowed from Imam. “What, this?” I waved the knife my hand and then looked past Elijah at Johns, still standing on the ramp. “This is just a personal grooming appliance.”

Johns opened his mouth to reply, when he got dizzy and leaned against the ship, his whole body shivering.

“Bad sign Johns.” Elijah said, as he tied off his hair and sat back against the side of the skiff. He looked at me as I dragged the knife carefully across my skull. “Shaking like that in this heat.”

______________________________________

The pilgrims were hard at work, carrying a heavy roll of Vectran—the wing fabric—all the way from the crash ship to the skiff.

Elijah and I were off to the side working on constructing a crude cutting frame from metal pipes.

A short distance away Shazza and Jack worked on getting the Sand Cat fixed. 

Well, Jack was helping out whenever she wasn’t looking over in our direction, at least.

“Are you listening, boy?”

We looked up at Shazza’s yell.

“I said hand me that wrench!”

Jack handed it to the older woman without glancing in her direction.

“So this is what it’s like to have a fan, huh?” Elijah asked and smirked in my direction.

I laughed and then pulled him up against my body. “Wanna give her something to really be a fan of?”

Elijah grinned. “Just what did you have in mind, mate?”

I grinned back and kissed him. Hard.

We broke apart for air after a few moments and I released Elijah with a sharp smack to his ass. He gasped and grabbed my arm to keep his balance. 

He glared at me. “Really?”

“Couldn't resist,” I answered with a grin. He rolled his eyes and we both glanced in Jack’s direction. She was staring at us with her mouth hanging wide open.

We laughed again and got back to work.

A few minutes later, the pilgrims returned with the Vectran and helped me drape the heavy fabric over the frame. Then Imam climbed onto the skiff’s exposed wing struts, waiting for the material.

I went behind the silvery Vectran and cut through the fabric with a long knife. I then handed the trim to Suleiman who went onto the skiff’s wings and handed the section to Imam. The two quickly hand-stitched the material to the struts.

Before cutting the next section, I located my mate. He was standing off to the side of us, staring out towards the horizon.

 _What do you see?_ I asked him.

 _Nothing. The blue sun is setting. There is nothing unusual…yet._ He looked back at me.

I nodded my head and cut another piece for Imam.

 _Let’s go see what Fry is up too,_ I said when I was finished. He nodded at me and we walked up the ramp and stepped inside the skiff. Fry was sitting at the controls running a check on the hull.

We watched her silently for a moment, Fry was so focused on the monitor, she had no idea we were inside with her. I lifted my goggles up to rest on my head when the hatch closed and sealed behind us.

“Looks like we’re a few shy,” I said, watching as she whirled around to stare at us.

Fry glanced down at my right hand where Imam’s long blade was dangling. She looked back up at me when I spoke again.

“Power cells, I mean.”

“They’re coming…when we get the Sand Cat finished,” Fry whispered.

“Strange, not doin’ a check on the main drive yet,” Elijah pointed out. “Unless…Johns told you the about his skills as a pilot.” He folded his arms across his chest and let his long tail fall to the floor with a heavy thump, catching Fry’s attention.

“I got the quick and ugly version,” she said, still staring at the tail as it twitched on the ground.

“Did you?” I asked, amused. “And now you’re worried about a repeat of history,” I stated.

“Entered our minds.”

I stepped closer and her eyes snapped to me. “I asked what _you_ thought, Fry.”

“You scare me Riddick. Both of you. Is that what you guys wanted to hear? Well, I admitted it. Can I get back to work now?” She turned her back on us and I stepped up behind her to study the controls. The cabin pressure was building.

“Think Johns is a do right man?” I asked, casually. She shivered slightly. “Think I can trust him to cut us loose?”

“Why? What’d you hear?” Her voice was strained as she looked straight ahead.

“Well, guess if it was a trickeration he’d just X me out, huh?” I speculated and leaned in close. “Then again…I _am_ worth twice as much alive.”

Her body tensed.

“Didn’t know? Your Johns _ain’t_ a cop. He’s got the badge…the uniform…but he’s just another merc. And me? I'm just another payday. That’s why he won’t never kill me…why he won’t let me go.” I moved back I little, giving her space. “The creed is greed.”

Fry whirled around. “Shove it Riddick.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“We aren’t going to turn on one another. No matter how hard you try to get inside our heads.”

 _Never mentioned turning on anybody_ , I said to Elijah.

“Don’t truly know what’s gonna happen when the lights go out, Carolyn. But I do know that once the dyin’ starts…this little psycho fuck family of ours is gonna rip itself apart from the inside. So you better find out the truth,” I paused, looking her dead in the eyes. “Because when the lights go out…you better know _exactly_ who’s standin’ right behind you.”

“Hull integrity…100 percent.” The monitor droned suddenly.

The hatch hissed open and I walked towards it, bringing my goggles back down, Elijah already waiting for me at the bottom.

I paused at the top of the ramp. “Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? Ask him.” I started down. “And ask him why your crew-pal had to scream like that ‘fore he died.”

______________________________________

Fry walked away from the pilot's chair and stopped at the top of the ramp, looking around for Johns. Riddick's parting words were bothering her and she needed answers. She spotted Johns walking into one of the buildings and followed after him. Just as she entered, she saw him bring a syringe up to his eye and inject whatever substance that was inside.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing, that he didn’t hear her enter.

“So, who are you really?”

Her question startled him and he was glad the needle was no longer near his eye. Johns turned to look at Fry.

“You’re not a real cop are you?” She continued and walked over to where he was standing in front of a mirror.

“Never said I was,” Johns stated, blinking rapidly.

“Never said you were a hype either,” Fry muttered as she opened one of the red shotgun shells sitting on a desk. The inside was full of tiny syringes. There were at least thirty shells in Johns' case.

“Little morphine in the morning, so what?” Johns said, recovering his composure.

Fry looked at him with seething contempt. “Well, you got two mornings here…weren’t you born lucky.” She said sarcastically, throwing a red shell to the ground.

Johns’ body jerked slightly, as if he wanted to reach down and pick it up. “Not a problem unless you make it one.”

“You made it a problem when you let Owens die like that,” Fry hissed. “When you had enough drugs to knock out an _army_ of junkies.”

“Owens was already dead. His brain just hadn’t caught on to the fact.”

Fry sneered in disgust. “Anything else I should know about you Johns? _Christ_ , here I am just letting you roll the dice with all of our lives and you’re--”

Johns cut her off when he grabbed her wrists suddenly and forced her into an embrace. He pressed her hands against the small of his back. She stopped struggling to get away when she felt what was under her fingers. It was hard and leathery, and it ran along the base of his spine.

Johns let her hands go and turned so she could see. A thick jagged scar zigzagged his backbone.

“My first run in with Riddick. Went for the sweet spot and missed. They had to leave a piece of the shiv in there,” Johns added, his eyes locking with hers. “I can feel it sometimes you know,” he stated. “Feel it moving under my skin. Like little spiders. So maybe the care and feeding of my nerve-endings is my business.”

“You still coulda helped,” she said softly, rubbing her hands together, trying to forget the feeling of Johns' scar.

Johns shrugged and began gathering his shells. “Yeah, well, look to thine own ass first.” He paused looking at Fry to see if she caught his reference to the purging. She had. “ _Right_ , Carolyn?”

The pilgrim boys came running inside. “Captain! Captain! Come quick!”

Fry moved past them. “I’m not your fucking captain.” 

The pilgrims followed her back outside, talking rapidly in a language she couldn't understand. Johns stayed behind long enough to finish doping.

The crash survivors were all gathered on a ridge, looking at the shimmering sky. An immense arch curved overhead.

They all watched as a huge black shadow kept rising, inching toward the twin suns.

Shazza was the fist to rouse from her trance. She grabbed Fry’s shoulder and shook her. “If we need anythin’ from the crash ship we’d best kick on! That Sand Cat’s solar.”

The group raced to the vehicle jumping on. The only ones missing were Riddick, Elijah and Johns.

“Where’s Riddick and Elijah?” Jack asked worriedly, looking around for her two heroes.

“Leave them. They wouldn’t wait for us.” Paris said and then jumped when the two in question suddenly landed onto the moving Sand Cat.

“Thought we’d lost you,” Paris stuttered.

“Johns!” Shazza yelled.

He came running out of the building towards the Sand Cat. He wasn’t going to make it. At least he wouldn’t have, but Riddick pulled him up when he was close enough. 

“Wouldn’t want you to miss this.” Riddick whispered to him.

______________________________________

I turned to look behind us as we crashed through the bone yard. _It’s happening too quickly. We’re not gonna make it to the ship and then back to the skiff in time._

 _I know_. Riddick turned his head to look at me. _But we need those cells._

I sighed and then leaned against Riddick’s right side when he pressed closer to me.

Suddenly we hit a rough bump, tossing some of the flares over the side. , I thought.

Behind us, the shadow spread across the desert as if it was following us. Shazza kept the Cat moving, skillfully guiding the bulky machine through the canyon graveyard. As we crashed through a massive ribcage, the Cat’s roll-bar smashed out some low-bridge bones, showering us with sharp bone chips.

Finally we reached the crash ship, but it was already too late. We all jumped off the Cat and sprinted to the cargo container.

I stopped suddenly and turned to look behind us, watching in awe as the gigantic black planet continued to swallow up the universe.

_The darkness is coming…are you ready?_

_Always_ , Riddick whispered into my mind.


End file.
